Pandore's Box
by Deamon PumaWolf
Summary: Everyone knows the tale of Pandora's Box. But Pandora had a twin, a brother who has his own box. And when Harry Potter gets sick of the way his life is going he chooses to change his life with the help of the goblins and Pandore's Box. m/m rated M
1. Prologue

Pandore's Box

(10-20-10)

I wonder what they'll think when they fin the letter. When they realize what I wrote is true. That there's nothing they can say or do to bring me back against my will. By the time they read it I'll have disappeared into the night like a ghost. I'll be on my way to getting my life back and I'll admit that it's something that I will never lose any sleep over. They'll probably be confused at first; mad even that I could disappear so easily. Some might understand- hopefully it will be those that matter most. Though I know there will be a few who will be waiting for my return. Although they may not be waiting due to patience they will be waiting due to loyalty and love. Because I need to do this for me and because when I return I will return a better person- the true me who has never been allowed to be shown. For now though I guess I won't know who those people are. Instead I can only hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I only tweak them to suit story ideas. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Part 1

**Pandore's Box**

(10-20-10)

Part 1:

It's a shame that after only four years I can walk through the streets of my former home and feel like a complete stranger. Although that may be due to my new appearance that cannot be the sole reason so with a sigh he strolled on.

Father down the crowded streets stood his destination. A gleaming marble fortress which facades as a palace while the midday sun makes it sparkle. While it holds numerous gold coins and treasures it has a special place in his heart. It was the last place he had visited before leaving and now it will be his first destination since he's been back. It was, after all, the first place that captured his entire attention when he was first introduced into this life. And it has remained that way ever since. Now though, his reasons for visiting were not financial. Instead he came to see old friends; and he hoped that they had received his letter.

…..

The inside of the bank had not changed since he first visited nearly ten years ago and that settled his nerves a bit. The customers were just as rude, pushing and shoving while in line, and the tellers looked just as miserable while dealing with the insensitive lot. Since he took his place to wait in line he had a growing want to take out his favorite knife and threaten the unruly people but that would not due, I don't want to draw attraction to myself… remember?

When he finally made his way up to the teller he gave the banker a sympathetic nod before handing him a letter- which detailed what needed to happen while he was here seeing as stating his business out loud would result in possible eavesdroppers. And he noted that the goblin read the letter several times before nodding and closing up his booth. A chorus of angry noises rang out as the teller lead him to the inner bowls of the bank though neither goblin nor man paid them any attention.

Once they were a safe distance from prying eyes and ears alike the goblin finally spoke. He reprimanded him for not going directly to his account manager's office since he was expected. At the Eric just smiled and claimed that he wanted to rescue him from the public for awhile and in return received a gracious thank you and as was told that he was happy that Eric was back in Europe after being away for so long. After a turning a few more times they were finally at the office. The teller bowed formally to Eric whom responded with a bow of his own before the goblin left. Though once he was gone he stood knowingly in front of the door. His hand barely connected with the old wood before the occupant of the office called to him to enter.

…..

As expected when dealing with higher level goblins the wards surrounding Ragnoken's office analyzed him with a warm yet dark sensation before he entered. Making sure that he was who he claimed so as to protect the occupant. Eric smiled over to the elder goblin who occupied the desk as he finished up a last bit of paperwork. To his surprise Ragnoken had tea waiting for him and he graciously took the seat that the goblin offered.

"I was apprehensive that you would not return by your deadline young one. The box has an allure to it and I was concerned for you. It is very close to the start of term."

Eric nodded as he took a sip of tea before explaining his lateness. "I extended my training by a year. However I am sorry that I did not forewarn you about my extension. And the box did not affect me in the slightest. I am still not sure why Ragnoken. Our research was impeccable so this turn of events interests me."

The goblin just nodded, deep in thought that he was, before speaking again. "It is curious that the box seems to have accepted you. So you have had no side effects to speak of… very curious indeed. And I think I might stop referring to you as young one. For you seem to have taken to your new age fairly well. Though there was not much to adapt to mentally I suppose."

"I might miss the endearment Ragnoken but no. I am not a young one anymore. I am- officially, twenty one years of age. And, like you predicted, have come into my inheritance without the meddling old coot to worry about."

Ragnoken let out a chuckle; which is extremely rare for a goblin and that made Eric smile. "I told you that you would have no problems. While you were out in the world did you manage to find your mate? Oh and speaking of old codgers the headmaster was quite livid when he realized you were gone and that we would not let him into your accounts; quite livid indeed."

Eric shook his head sadly then smiled. "I have not managed to find my mate yet. And I wish I could have witnessed the old bat going bonkers." Ragnoken shook his head.

"You did not miss much though if you do wish to see you could always use my pensive. Also I have all the papers you requested before you left. And several others that you might need farther down the road- as well as a gift from the goblin brotherhood."

Eric looked Ragnoken over carefully. The brotherhood was not to be messed with so it was a great privilege to be honored in such a way by them. He however, had done nothing yet to be honored in such a way. "Thank you Ragnoken. Pass on my thanks to the brotherhood as well." He said as he accepted the parcel of papers and a long wooden box. Cherry if he guessed correctly. Ragnoken nodded as he motioned for him to open the box. "It is our pleasure. And we know that you will do well young one. It has been foretold."

Eric opened the box cautiously but gasped as it revealed a custom made goblin wand. The wands spoken of were the best quality- custom made to suit the owner only. It was very rare for any wizard to posses such a gift from the goblins- especially since he was so young. "I will cherish this forever."

Ragnoken nodded- knowing that the boy in front of him would do just that. He was the perfect choice in allies for goblin kind. "It cannot be traced by the ministry at all. The magic performed cannot be altered. It cannot be summoned by anyone except you. It will be able to channel your power perfectly. It is our gift to you."

Eric nodded as he pulled his old wand out of his holster and replaced it with the new one. He could feel its presence and it was welcoming. Looking old wand over- he thought for a minute before snapping it in half. That was the last trace of his old life he had held onto and now it was gone. The goblins had helped him more than he could thank them for.

"Young one I believe it is time for you to go. I expect a visit soon enough though."

Eric nodded. Still in awe over the wand before he realized which appointment he had next. "Bullocks I have to deal with the coot next." Ragnoken laughed a bit before shoo-ing him out the door.

"Yes," he said as the young one left. "Harry Potter will be a great ally for Goblin kind."


	3. Part 2

**Pandore's Box**

(10-22-10) - (10-27-10)

Part 2:

The road leading into the grounds was unkempt at best; with dangerous looking shrubbery and vines that twisted every so often onto the path. He suspected that they were there to keep people in rather than out but at this point he didn't see how that mattered. For a moment he considered apperating though at this point he didn't want to reveal the fact that he wielded that power- for no one else could apperate directly onto the grounds without having the wards removed.

He groaned as he maneuvered around very large very daunting potholes and now realized why the carriage rides to and from the castle were so bumpy. Looking up ahead he noticed the headmaster was already standing on the steps leading into the castle- waiting for him by the looks of it. Casting a quick tempus he let out a defeated sounding groan. I'm late- just what I need.

When Eric finally coming out of the forest and onto the pathway leading up to the castle gates is when Dumbledore finally noticed his presence. And although he didn't want to, Eric sped up his pace so that it only took a few short seconds (instead of a minute or so) to reach the belligerent old man.

As soon as he set foot on the first step he could feel the old coot's magic feeling him up, trying not only to gauge the strength of Eric's magic but comparing it to his own. Fortunately he had been prepared- he had fortified his shields on the walk up to the castle until he deemed them sufficient as to block the strength of his true power. And after a few moments a small, cruel looking smile appeared on the headmasters face.

"So, you are Eric Blake I presume?"

Eric only nodded as they started their trek up to the headmaster's office. He did not want to appear overly eager and alert Dumbledore to possibly suspicious happenings. Also it would fit perfectly with the role of a slightly timid first year professor who's just about to be interviewed for a well known cursed position.

"If I might ask," Eric snorted to himself, if he might ask. That's a joke, right? "Who recommended the position to you?" After a slight pause Eric smiled- almost as if he was reminiscing.

"My professor was talking about the position. He mentioned that the position itself was cursed since no professor had lasted for more than a year- and I thought that was bullocks. That is… until I did some research. So in the end he bet me 200 galleons that I couldn't last a year here. In retrospect, you could either say I'm here to break a curse or to win a bet… though both are accurate in a sense."

Dumbledore nodded sagely and the twinkle came back to his eyes. "Well then, we shall go over your references and paperwork in my office but I do say I like you for the defense position. Most people who hear about the curse take some _forcible_ convincing but you- you seem up for the challenge… even if it does vehemently scare you."

Eric replied with a courteous 'Thank you' and a small smile. That seemed too easy although the man would no doubt keep watch over him like a hawk. The look the old man wore when judging his magic levels was cause for concern alone.

…..

Eric's eyes wandered around the office as he waited for Dumbledore to get settled in. He had taken a seat, as asked, then handed over the resume Dumbledore has requested. Now it was just a matter of time before he asked-

"Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Eric eyed the inconspicuous treat. Unbeknownst to the headmaster Eric knew that they were laced with a special variation of the truth serum and therefore evil incarnate. Deciding to take the drop from Dumbledore, Eric very slyly pocketed it; although to the old coot it appeared as if he had eaten it. Oh how easy sleight of hand can be.

"Good, good. Now then, it says here you were near the top of you class at Sӧtét Szív Academy and that you received your Master's status under their Defense Against the Dark Arts Master: Ambrus."

Eric nodded with a grimace as remembered all the hours he spent slaving around for Ambrus until he did the move correctly; or mastered the several silent versions of a particular spell. There were numerous times that his hands bleed from all the work they did together. It was an excellent training experience but one he would not care to repeat if given the chance. Even though he had nothing against Ambrus or his training style the work was strenuous at the best of times and nearly deadly at the worst; enjoyable yet a pain in the ass for someone who Ambrus has high student regard for; like Eric.

Hearing Dumbledore shift some of the papers Eric reined in his focus unto the conniving old man. He tried to catch a glimpse of what paper(s) had caught the old bats attention but all he could manage; without rousing suspicion by using magic, was to try and decipher what paper it was by staring at the back of it.

"It seems that you have quite the travel record Mr. Blake- as well as instruction under some of the world's top Masters."

Eric nodded and tried to smooth that over. "It was more so for the travel Sir. I grew up in a small town and when I had the option to travel for my schooling I did so." It was a relief when Dumbledore accepted his answer as fact. He didn't want the man to consider him a threat, which would cause more trouble for the overall plan than he wanted.

Eric watched as he shifted through the few remaining papers which were proof of identity mostly; the goblins did a magnificent job when acquiring them. He would have to thank Ragnoken again the next time he saw him. After a bit Eric noticed that Dumbledore was now observing him quietly. All of the papers had been put in order once again and he had a feeling that this was a make it or break it moment. Holding his breath Eric waited for Dumbledore to acknowledge him, he didn't want to appear as a pushy person.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Blake."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

I would like to give virtual cookies and thanks to **Vellouette, Ronin101, Yami no Kaze, blackwolfgirl88, Halo666, **and** TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep** for adding Pandore's Box to their story alert list as well as to **NightFairy79, koepfchen,** and **Mafia-Maori-Spartan** for favorite-ing Pandore's Box. Cookies of any flavor and thanks abound!

As for reviews:

**TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep**:

I'm glad you're hooked and that you want to read more. I'm not going to say for sure if they are mates but I will say that Harry _is_ dominant- all things considered. And I do plan on trying to get a new part of the story up at least once a week. Thanks again for the add's and the reviews! Keep them coming.


	4. Part 3

**Pandore's Box**

(10-28-10)

Part 3:

Relieved. That's how he felt at the moment. For awhile Eric had thought that Dumbledore would not hire him- that he had appeared to be too big of a threat, but apparently the goblins new just how to word a resume so that he could get his foot through the door. Now all he had left to do was to prove himself in the classroom and stay under Dumb-doors radar. And even though the old man thought he knew all; Eric had some tricks up his sleeve. As well as a lemon drop in his pocket.

After said old coot welcomed him to the teaching staff he returned Eric's paperwork to him; as well as a set of written directions to the DADA room. So now, Eric stood outside the gargoyle statue, trying to decipher Dumb-doors directions which were posing more problems than he thought. He swore the man was trying to get him lost. Off the top of his head he could name several different routes that could get him to the DADA room with less hassle than the one the maniacal of man chose. Honestly, there's no reason to go up four floors just to walk down three flights of stairs at the other end of the fifth floor corridor.

Deciding to multi-task Eric began walking as he tried to finish reading his "directions". Apparently he was allowed to choose his own personal quarters anywhere in the castle although according to Dumbledore's side note it was common for professors to choose rooms as far from their classroom as they could. It made sense; to him at least. Even professors needed lives away from teaching. With that though in mind he smirked; knowing exactly where he wanted his rooms to be.

So after following Dumbledore's idiotic directions for fifteen minutes Eric threw in the towel. He knew he had a lot of work to do in getting his classroom ready for the students and with the semester starting tomorrow he didn't have very much time to do it. In fact he had even less time because he had to set up his own rooms as well… and deal with introductions between the other staff members at dinner which, if he remembered correctly, started at seven o'clock sharp.

Sighing Eric picked up his pace as he made a mental list of all the modifications he needed to make to the DADA room. That ranged from designating a combat training area as well as enlarging the room in general. It was too small for all that needed to be taught and since Eric didn't believe in the idea that you can learn everything from books his students would surely be in for a surprise when they noticed the modifications. He was busy making mental plans when a voice interrupted his thoughts. It was deep, throaty, entirely recognizable, and seemed to be calling out to him.

…

Eric didn't want to turn around- didn't want to face the owner of that sultry voice. Even after four years he hadn't completely dissolved his emotional connection to the man like he had done to others in his past life. It was easier to forget his two best friends than the man that was now coming up behind him. Who was trying to introduce himself to someone that already knew him so well. Eric even debated on ignoring the man but doubted anything would be achieved by doing that. So, deciding that once again the fates were against him, he turned on the spot and smiled at the approaching figure who smiled in return.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin. And you must be the new Defense professor." He stated as he held out his hand- obviously waiting for Eric to shake it.

Eric nodded slowly as he shook Lupin's hand- his whole body tingling with increasing intensity as he did so. "Yes- I am the new resident Defense Professor. My name's Eric though the students will know me as Professor Blake." Letting go of his hand Eric shivered. He almost missed the brief tingling sensation that Lupin's touch caused.

Taking a deep breath Eric decided to ask the question that had invaded his mind the moment he heard the man's voice. "So, are you a, fellow professor?" He almost didn't want to know the answer. He could deal with constantly being around Ron and Hermoinie but Remus Lupin was a whole other ordeal; one that he wasn't sure what to make out of yet.

"I took over the position as the History of Magic Professor. Our former professor finally decided it was time to move on in his death." Eric nodded- slightly surprised that Binn's actually moved on to the afterlife. Taking a quick glance at his watch, more in an effort to stop staring at Remus than to learn the time, he groaned. It was already six o'clock and he hadn't even started to get his classroom prepared. "Have you been to your classroom yet?"

Eric wasn't expecting that as a question but answered anyway in the negative. Remus laughed a bit before smiling again. "If I remember correctly the directions Albus gave you are useless?" Again Eric answered with a nod, although this time it was in the positive.

"So it's not just me then." He stated as he looked at the directions once more. Pulling out his lighter he smiled at Remus; deciding that the paper served them better as fuel than as directions. Quickly enough the paper was in ashes which scattered about and Remus was laughing lightly. "Ah, if I had only thought of that." He sighed, which caused Eric to shiver again.

"If you would like I could show you to your classroom. I have mine set up already so I'm not in a big hurry." Eric debated on turning Lupin down. Alienating Lupin was probably the best course of action; due to the fact that it would reduce the risk of his previous identity being found out, but he honestly didn't want to drive the man away. And the fact was, after seeing him again since he'd been away, he didn't know if he could push him away. So he chose to answer without preamble.

"That would be greatly appreciated."

…

The walk to the room was short, but it was also filled with light conversation. Remus made sure to inform him of the general policies that the staff had to comply with like the fact that they each had to attend at least one meal at the head table daily as well as the fact that, once he chose his rooms, a small booklet would appear going over all of the general information that Eric would need to know as a teacher. After learning this he thanked Remus profusely - because Dumbledore sure as hell didn't mention any of this information. And by the time they reached his door Eric felt that he had made the right choice in not driving Remus away- even if he didn't have plans on ever telling Lupin who he actually was.

After thanking Remus again he made his way into the room and immediately enlarged it. A smile moving onto his face as he noticed that the castles magic was once again thrumming happily. Happy castle happy life he thought as he vanished the black board and replaced it with a chalk free white bored. After moving the desks around to his liking he pulled out a small box from inside his pocket. Placing it on the ground he started whistling as he worked. He enlarged the box and started pulling things out of it like it was Marry Popins Magic Carpet bag. He placed a stack of laptops onto one desk and numerous composition notebooks and ball point pens on another before unloading a multitude of weapons. He was almost waltzing as he set up a long counter on the right side of the room onto which went all of the laptops; twenty of them. Turning on his heel he was about to set up a large magical storage locker at the back of the room when he noticed Remus was still in the doorway.

"You realize the castles magic will interfere with the electronics? And that the parents will complain when they learn that their children will be handling weapons?" Eric paused as he was still in shock that he hadn't noticed that Remus hadn't actually left. God I'm losing my touch and I've only been back for a few hours. Shaking his head lightly he smiled.

"The computers will work- trust me on that. And for the weapons issue… You could say I just don't give a damn. I'm the teacher and I take that responsibility seriously. And part of the course is on weapons, their handling, and strategy with weapons. I will also be coordinating a session, or several, with the potions master here. For potions are vital when it comes to defense." And he had learned that the hard way when Ambrus learned he couldn't brew a decent potion to save his life- physically or metaphorically.

Remus took what he said in stride but shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Was all he got as a response though he noticed that Remus' eyes didn't stray off his form as he set up several different matted practice areas. However he did hear Remus when he said that the kids will be in for one big surprise.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?`?~?~?~

I would like to give virtual cookies and thanks to **Vellouette, Ronin101, Yami no Kaze, blackwolfgirl88, Halo666, bowfin, cozmic, mairedel26, moondancer7825, Officer Dibble **and** TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep** for adding Pandore's Box to their story alert list as well as to **NightFairy79, koepfchen,** and **Mafia-Maori-Spartan, Officer Dibble** for favorite-ing Pandore's Box. Cookies of any flavor and thanks abound!

As for reviews:

**TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep**:

I would like to say I love your reviews… and as for who will come out on top I am not willing to say. As for the next guest star of this chapter… well, if you read the chapter I hope you now know.


	5. Part 4

**Pandore's Box**

(11/03/10)

Part 4:

Eric stood back with a smile; observing his masterpiece of a classroom. He had the desks, two person desks, set up in two rows. The males were going to be segregated on the right side while the females would sit in the left row. One person from each house at a desk- this really was going to cause a stir. Especially since he planned on telling them this after they sat down. He even managed to set up all of the practice mats and targets… And after some persuasion he even managed to get Remus to help him test them out which left them both breathing heavily and laughing lightly.

"Okay…" he heard Remus say between breaths. "I think you put a little too much power behind that one." And Eric noticed he was pointing to a singed and still smoking target. Eric laughed a bit more before quashing the smoke with an aguamenti and a slight shrug.

"Nonsense Remus... At least I didn't blast of the targets head."

Remus shot him a kicked puppy look which Eric responded with a laugh and a light shove. Ragnoken hadn't lied when he said the new wand would channel his power perfectly and the singed dummy was proof of that. He had only meant to de-arm him not de-skin him. With another smile, since when did I do that so much anyway; he managed a quick look at his watch.

"So do teachers get house points taken away if their late for meals?"

Eric watched Remus try and determine if he was serious or not though after a few minutes he decided on not. He did watch as Remus went and put away the short sword he was using previously.

"No- we don't get docked houses points though that would be genius if we did. How late are we?" He asked as he gestured for Eric to hand over his own sword. Eric shrugged nonchalantly.

"Only about ten minutes so that's not too bad."

Remus just eyed him and shook his head; motioning for him to lock up as he waited in the hall. Eric looked him over wearily. "That's not so bad… right?" He asked as he locked the weapons locker. All he received was a shrug from Remus as he came to stand next to him.

"That's not too bad if you don't mind sitting next to Severus."

Eric blinked a few times. He hadn't seen the man since he left and since no one else recognized him so he doubted the former spy would. But he was trained to notice these sorts of things. So with a heavy sigh Eric followed Remus to the great hall deciding to play up his innocence bit now while he could.

"Who's Severus?"

…..

To say the least walking in on a dinner in progress is always uncomfortable. Eric decided it is even more uncomfortable if you are new to the group and still have to do introductions. Thus, when he and Remus entered the great hall, all of the conversations going on at the circular table stopped. He felt all eyes glue onto him and he sighed. This was going to be a long night. Surprisingly enough it was Snape, not Dumbledore who was absent from the gathering, who spoke first.

"I see the wolf finally managed to drag himself out from wallowing in his rooms to join us for dinner."

Eric noticed that Remus stiffened at the comment and decided that he most likely wanted to growl at the man but instead showed restraint.

"And I presume you are the new defense professor? I hope you are, competent, enough for the job." Snape snapped out snidely. Eric noticed Remus was about to say something but cut him off.

"I can't tell if that's a remark about my sexual performance or my teaching capabilities; though I must say both are far beyond your comprehension." With that said Eric turned to the rest of the teachers and managed to catch Remus' blush. Deciding that smiling and introducing himself would be the best possible course of action he did just that. "Eric Blake nice to meet all of you and as he…" at this he gestured to Snape "Kindly pointed out I am the new defense professor."

The look he got from McGonagall was both friendly and proud. It seems he had chosen the best course of action regarding how he handled Severus and he noticed that she motioned for him to sit down as she introduced everyone. When she got to Remus she eyed him up and asked if he had shown me around the castle yet.

"No… I showed him to his classroom as per his request so that he could ready it for the students." He explained as he pushed some salad around his plate. McGonagall nodded and made sure he understood that he was to show the me around the castle and surrounding grounds. Which, I didn't have a complaint about.

….

It was towards the strenuous dinner that McGonagall pulled me aside to talk. Explaining that if I was to ever need any help to come to either Lupin or herself and they would do whatever possible. Apparently I reminded her of one of her sons who now lived in America and that made her like me… Hey- I wouldn't be picky about help. And I could tell that by the way she said it she meant it. Then she went back to the table leaving me to my own devices as I wandered around the hall.

I never took much though towards the engravings in the wall but now that I did they fascinated me. They told the story of Hogwarts creation and I was analyzing the different possible meanings for one particular panel when Remus came up behind me. I didn't acknowledge him though; deciding he needed to make the first move.

"You're not going to ask about the wolf comments from Severus all night?"

Alright- so that was not exactly what I was expecting. Although it was interesting that he brought that topic up. When I first met him after returning it was one of the first things I noticed besides his voice. His scent was stronger than I remembered it; though that may be due to my own little secretes now though it defiantly screamed subordinate wolf. However I decided to answer his question with a shrug.

"So you're not going to ask?" He seemed confused, almost sad, and slightly worried. All in one and I decided to take pity on him. None of those emotions fit his persona anyway. So with a smile I turned to face him; and noticed he was closer than I thought.

"I don't need to." Was all I responded as I turned back to analyzing the engraving; which seemed to be of Salazar and Godric in a heated fight though if one looked closer you could tell it wasn't a fight at all. He didn't say anything for a few moments; didn't move at all actually. I couldn't tell if I had unintentionally made things worse or not but I decided not when all he responded was 'oh'. I turned around again and motioned to the hallway and he nodded. He was thinking and that, Eric had learned, was done best through mindless walking.

"Good idea. You should learn the layout of the school before the students arrive or you could be in for trouble."

Eric smiled and shook his head; deciding to put the man at ease before they went off.

"Mostly everyone has their furry little secretes Remus. And I have come to find those that don't are incredibly boring- so relax and show me around this place." He laughed a bit as the man nodded again. It seemed that at this point that was all he could do but he had a feeling this nod was a good thing.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

I would like to give virtual cookies and thanks to **Vellouette, Ronin101, Yami no Kaze, blackwolfgirl88, Halo666, bowfin, cozmic, mairedel26, moondancer7825, Officer Dibble, Gika Black, **and** TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep** for adding Pandore's Box to their story alert list as well as to **NightFairy79, koepfchen,** and **Mafia-Maori-Spartan, Officer Dibble, rae horton** for favorite-ing Pandore's Box. Cookies of any flavor and thanks abound!

As for reviews:

**TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep**:

Of course Dumbledore likes to torment his teachers… why do you think Snape's cranky all the time?

**CrystalPrison:**

Eric is not fighting a losing battle… he's just currently puzzled about how to go about current situational ethics regarding his life. But yes, in general, that means more fun for you. As for the "weapon-wielding-computer-using defense stuff" it shall be full of fun shenanigans. And I am sorry but I currently cannot give out any details regarding Eric's appearance so you will just have to wait for it in upcoming parts. Hope your curiosity stays strong.


	6. Part 5

**Pandore's Box:**

(11/04/10)

Part 5:

All in the all, the tour had been a quiet one. Remus had answered all of the pointless questions he had asked about the castle and passages but most of the time he was lost in thought. Eric didn't mind though. Remus was just trying to figure out the exact meaning behind what he said and he was quite confident that that would never happen; for there were too many ways that what he said could be taken. When they finally made it back to his classroom Eric smirked at Remus and slowly waved his hand in front of the other man's face.

"Earth to Remus! Hello? Remus, are you in there somewhere?"

I almost laughed as he nearly jumped out of his skin. Seemed he was in deeper in thought than I realized but the point was I got through to him and now, now he was staring me down like I had broken a priceless antique or something. His expressions ranged from confused to pissed to intrigue. What had I done this time?

"Have you figured out where you want your rooms to be yet?"

I nodded, slowly, though I still was not sure if he was mad at me or his train of thought at this point. However it seemed that didn't matter as he smiled and nodded.

"Good. Uhm- do you think you could show yourself there? I need to… do something." He trailed off and now I was even more confused. Maybe I had pissed him off or something… So, deciding to answer his question I nodded in the affirmative and watched as he walked away.

Good going Eric, not only have you screwed whatever this is up, but you did it to the point where you have no fucking clue about what's going on. And you call yourself a Farkas Orgyilkos. Ambrus would shoot you right now if he were here… I dropped the ball and now it's slowly running me over.

After blinking a few times he noticed that Remus had completely disappeared and he was left standing in the hall alone. With a sigh and some quick mental calculations he chose the fastest way to his rooms; ignoring all the pestering portraits as he went. That was, except for the portrait if the black haired man that was following him, the man was stalking him actually; had been since he had first step foot in the castle. God this day was turning out to be a mess.

….

The rooms he had chosen were large; containing enough space for a luxurious library and several training rooms and they were already furnished to his taste. But that was not the reason why he had chosen these rooms. He had chosen them because they were forgotten. They were not even located on the Marauders Map and that supposedly contained a quantified list of all the rooms in Hogwarts.

He only managed to find them on accident; that is if you call finding these rooms after searching through the Chamber of Secrets an accident; which he did if not solely due to the fact that he was not looking for living quarters in particular at that moment. He also chose these rooms because they had multiple exits that opened only for him. His language skills had come in good use; especially now that his other genes had been reawakened. Now though, he was staring at the only portrait that hung in the rooms, and watched as the brown haired man in it ignored him completely. You have got to be kidding me; he thought.

"It has only been a few months 'Ric… you cannot be mad at me for that." This was his last attempt to reach the thickheaded man before he called it quits for the day and went to meditate before he slept. "I know you've had him stalking me throughout the castle since I arrived. And you knew the plan before I left so why are you so prissy now?"

All he received was silence and a very impolite gesture in return. If Eric didn't know better he would say that the man was a brooding teenager instead of a grown adult by the way he was acting. However; since all he received was silence, he chose to head to his private rooms.

…..

Meditating wasn't the easiest for him, it never had been, but now Eric found it nearly impossible to do. His mind was going a mile a minute and all he could even hope to achieve was some semblance of order before he slept because at this rate it would take him all night to get into a deep trance. Ambrus had once commented that he may have ADHD… And _that_ might be the reason why he struggled with the occlumency and llegemancy but he wasn't convinced. He had gotten better with time though and now, if he had previously constructed his shields the night before (like he does every night), he found he can maintain control over his own mind when tested by masters.

However, it had taken him several years of training to achieve this. And he was convinced that if he had had a good teacher from the start, someone who wasn't Snape, then maybe he would have been able to have progressed faster. After taking several deep breaths though, he banished the thought from his mind. It would do no good to get caught up in the past; especially since he was working on a better future. Deciding that he had done all he could to put his mind at ease he changed and crawled into bed; mentally going over his wardrobe to try and choose what he would wear at the opening feast tomorrow.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

**AN:** I know this was a shorter installment but I felt it achieved what I wanted it too. But for some reason I just couldn't work it into the form that I wanted; hopefully if this installment isn't up to par the next one will be.

~Deam

I would like to give virtual cookies and thanks to **Vellouette, Ronin101, Yami no Kaze, blackwolfgirl88, Halo666, bowfin, cozmic, mairedel26, moondancer7825, Officer Dibble, Gika Black, **and** TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep** for adding Pandore's Box to their story alert list as well as to **NightFairy79, koepfchen,** and **Mafia-Maori-Spartan, Officer Dibble, rae Horton, ceraphim, and mpire** for favorite-ing Pandore's Box. Cookies of any flavor and thanks abound!

As for reviews:

**TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep**:

I'm not quite sure where the Snape Eric interactions will be heading but I do agree that Snape does not do friends. However; acquaintances they may be.

**CrystalPrison:**

Thanks for picking up on the switching points of view. It's something I'm trying to work on… but haven't really gotten a grasp of yet. And yeash! I do know your email, FB, cell #, and home #'s so I do realize it's you. 3!


	7. Part 6

**Pandore's Box**

(11/08/10) – (11/10/10)

Part 6:

Eric had planned to keep his morning fairly simple; train, meditate, read a bit, but those hopes were doused as soon as he rolled out of bed. The first thing he noticed was the house elf glaring at him; didn't know they could do that- he thought to himself. It took less than a second for Eric to realize who this particular elf was and as soon as he did he groaned. He really didn't want to deal with Dobby first thing in the morning… The elf had been royally pissed when he told him that he would not be accompanying him on his trip but Eric couldn't risk bringing him.

"Master Eric Blake has beens gone fors a long while."

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair; trying to thinking about the best course of action to take with a grudge holding elf. With a nod Eric responded.

"Yes I have. But you knew I would be before I left. Did you follow the orders I gave you while I was gone?"

The elf nodded though it was not his normal hyper active nod. It was more of a passive aggressive gesture.

"Masters breakfasts in the study room. Theres a note from professor Dumblydore too." And with that said Eric watched as the little elf poofed out of his rooms. Deciding that he would eat the breakfast Dobby brought for him Eric made his way into the study.

…..

Eric contemplated opening the missive Dumbledore sent as he ate his toast with jam. The man hadn't shown his presence at dinner last night so it might just be a note asking about how he was settling in. He hoped it was. That would be the easiest to answer but something told him there was going to more to it than that. And if he had learned anything from Ambrus it was to trust his gut.

The first read through he did made him sigh heavily. Apparently there was to be a staff meeting this morning so that meant he was going to have to push back his morning routine even more. On his second read through he noticed that Dumbledore's writing seemed stressed. The man had been tense about something when he wrote this and Eric wondered what made him so uptight that his writing had been affected. But it was on the third read through that he started thinking about answers to the questions the man had asked him.

_How was he settling in?_ Fine. _Was he nervous about his first day_? No. _Did he have everything he needs in his rooms?_ Yes_. Did he mind coaching the Slytherine Quidditch team?_ That one had thrown him for a loop. Why would Dumbledore need him to coach the Slytherines? The house teams were coached by their captain. Not by a teacher and if they were coached by a teacher wouldn't Severus be their coach? Though questions aside he decided to do it; it would put more trust upon him in Dumbledore's perspective instead of saying no. And buttering Dumbledore would make his plan flow all that more smoothly towards the end.

…

Eric was one of the first ones in the teachers' lounge for the staff meeting. He had finished his breakfast, made himself presentable, and got a bit of reading in before he made his way down which was more than he thought he had time for.

Currently only McGonagall and Trelawney were in the lounge and Eric nodded to them both as he stalked over to the teachers post up board. Unfortunately he drew the short stick and got stuck with the late shift every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday in regards to snog patrol. Without second thought he decided it was most likely because he was the newest teacher.

He noted that McGonagall only had patrol once a week and Severus twice. Trelawney had it twice as well and was oddly enough paired up with Severus. Storing this information he began to search for another name, Remus' in particular, but his attention was adverted as Dumbledore came strolling into the room. His gaudy robes were swayed behind him and he looked as tense as his writing had.

The rest of the teachers flocked in one by one after Dumbledore and, as he took his seat at the staff table, he noticed that Dumbledore pulled Minerva aside and began heatedly whispering to her. Eric couldn't tell what they were talking about, for they had erected a silencing bubble, but he could tell by her reaction that it must be whatever had made Dumbledore so tense. A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his spying and he looked over to see Remus standing next to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked and Eric noticed he was motioning to the seat next to him. And decided that he must have resolved whatever issue was bugging him last night.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." Was all he got as a reply due to Dumbledore coming over to the table and, in Eric's mind at least, rudely starting the staff meeting.

….

"As you all know; we start off the term tonight with the opening feast. It looks like we will have fifty of so first years joining us this year." At this the other teachers seemed startled and Eric could not guess as to why. However, Professor Sinistra spoke up before he could ask why they looked surprised.

"Are you sure Albus? We have not had a first year incoming class of that size since I have taught here."

At this Eric was shocked. Fifty did not seem that large of a number, at least not after his muggle schooling and the training at different magical schools during his _escape_, but it shocked the majority of the teachers here. Only Severus and Remus seemed, like him, unconcerned. He guessed it was because they had both started off in muggle schooling like he had but he couldn't know for sure. Albus spoke up, preventing others from commenting.

"I know it is a large class but we will be able to handle them without issues. Now, I would like to move on." At this the teachers immediately quieted down and to Eric it made them seem like a flock of complacent sheep. "I have posted the night watch schedule as well as the detention list for this week but I do not expect many detentions the first week back. Mr. Filch would also like me to take note that any students caught with any Weasely products are to have them taken away and to be scheduled for detention; even though this is not new he would like me re-iterate it."

Here Dumbledore paused and Eric looked around the table. All the teachers were paying their full attention to the man except Severus, who was either writing or sketching on a pad of paper, and Remus who was looking anywhere and everywhere except at Eric.

"Also, classes will start at eight thirty instead of eight due to a new system of scheduling as well as the start of morning detention." Eric felt rather than heard most of the groans and had to stifle a laugh. Here Dumbledore paused again but this time it was to pass out sheets of parchment which turned out to be his weekly class schedule which made him sigh in defeat. He had first years every day first period- now all he wanted to do was shoot something. Tuning back in he decided he better listen to what the old coot had to say instead of whine over his shitty schedule.

"There is one more issue that I wish to bring up to the staff for it will surely cause issues among the student body." At this announcement the room went dead silent. Issues among students meant issues in class and that meant issues for the teachers as well as more detentions than normal which made even Eric pay close attention; though he suspected this was what made the old cooty tense he did not want to speculate.

"It seems that our most popular student, Harold Potter, has gone missing."

Eric waited on borrowed breath for what he knew was coming and his fellow professor's reactions did not let him down. If he had to sum up their reactions in only a few words they would be _complete and utter panic_.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

**AN: I know that this was another short chapter and I am sorry for that although I gladly welcome you to blame my Calc Exam… The next chapter will definitely be a longer one. Thanks for reading!**

**~Deam**

I would like to give virtual cookies and thanks to **Vellouette, Ronin101, Yami no Kaze, blackwolfgirl88, Halo666, bowfin, cozmic, mairedel26, moondancer7825, Officer Dibble, Gika Black, aeryn59, Morli84, carola-x **and** TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep** for adding Pandore's Box to their story alert list as well as to **NightFairy79, koepfchen,** and **Mafia-Maori-Spartan, Officer Dibble, rae Horton, ceraphim, Rayien, and mpire** for favorite-ing Pandore's Box. Cookies of any flavor and thanks abound!


	8. Part 7

**Pandore's Box**

(11/11/10) – (11/13/10)

Part 7:

It was amusement to no end as Eric watched the teachers splutter in horrid fascination. It was just like a car crash; oddly entertaining yet tragic at the same time and Eric found himself taking great amounts of pleasure at the malice now aimed at Dumb Door. Maybe malice was too lenient of a word; instead death unto Dumbledore seemed more appropriate of a term.

Every professor in the room, Remus and Severus included, seemed to be openly shooting the old coot death glares. And horrid looks weren't the only opposition Dumbledore was now getting; he was also getting outward defiant comments. Almost every teacher was demanding answers and Dumbledore was not complying with their malicious demands. Eric couldn't be more pleased; His Dumbness was hanging himself dry and he didn't even realize it. Though he did note that the old coot looked like he was trying to come up with a quick excuse and excuse he did.

"I was not informed of his disappearance until a week ago today. His relatives spent summer holiday in the United States and they didn't feel the need to contact me when the supposed authorities took control of their nephew the moment they arrived."

Eric had to admit he was impressed at Dumbledore's ability to deflect attention away from himself. All f the professors, except Remus and surprisingly Severus, looked content with his explanation of why he hadn't been informed and it seemed their complacency pleased Dumbledore because he continued with the rouse.

"I have been in close contact with the AMA, American Magical Authorities, and they are currently searching for the boy. I was advised by high American officials to keep quiet so as to not spook his kidnappers, and they are kidnappers, they do not suspect dark involvement of the Death Eater sort and they are sure no actual authorities took him. So far they have come up with no leads but they are not giving up."

He noted that the majority of the professors, those who are not in the order, seemed sedated by that answer… the others however, were completely enraged. He could even read the absolute fury that rolled off of Severus and that was a surprise. He didn't think the man would give a rat's arse but yet he was concerned over his safety… most likely because he was the only one that could kill the dark bastard but still, the thought was endearing enough. Remus however was a completely different story. Eric could tell the man was beyond livid yet he sat through the meeting like he couldn't care less. He truly was an enigma, one that Eric found himself wanting to solve.

It went on like that for another twenty minutes; professors demanding answers to a variety of questions and Dumbledore lying through his teeth. It came to the point where Eric thought he would rather suffer being the Idiotic Ones pet before having to listen to anymore of the ridiculous lies that Dumbledore was spewing though thankfully it came to an end. Not soon enough in Eric's opinion.

Soon after Dumbledore chose to end the meeting Eric watched as Remus beat it out the door. His previous mood seemed to have returned and Eric debated on following him though, after several tense minutes wrestling with himself, he decided to follow the irate wolf and see if he could figure out the enigma that was R J Lupin.

….

Three corridors and two secret passages later found both new professors sitting under the big willow tree next to the lake. Remus hadn't said a word the entire time and barely registered Eric's request to join him. Instead he just moodily nodded and continued to stare out over the lake. Eric decided it was now or never so, after a minute of hesitation, he took the plunge.

"I'm here if you want to talk you know; one wolf to another."

He watched as Remus barely registered the comment. He seemed, instead, focused on a point in the middle of the lake where there was a small island. Eric wondered what the man was thinking; figuring that he may never get Remus to speak again so, with a sigh, he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes- deciding that waiting, at least right now, was the best course of action.

….

It took half an hour and several shifts of position before all of Eric's waiting paid off. At first Remus only shifted position to lean back against the tree as well but soon after that he heard the other man let out a long sigh.

"You know… I think he hated that name."

Eric opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and raised an eyebrow. He didn't follow Remus' train of thought so instead he decided to just let the man say what he needed to say before interrupting him.

"Harold. And Harry as well… I think he hated those names because of all the connotations that came with them. I think he hated them as much as all of the titles people chose to bestow upon him. I think he hated all of it. The fame and popularity I mean. Though I guess now this is all speculation."

Eric nodded, thoughtfully, seems that Remus knew him better than he thought he did. Though, in his opinion, that was a good thing. He just wondered where the man was going with this.

"I was best friends with his parents; before the war tore us apart I mean. I always knew he would be a great man when he got older… just wish I could- I don't know."

Eric nodded again; he knew that letting Remus get this off his chest would be for the best. The man obviously needed to distress and Eric would let him vent. It was healthy after all.

"I just wish I would have gone and checked on him like I wanted to. I could tell something was different… I don't know how but I did. I even told Dumbledore but does he ever listen to me? No- not even when James and Lilly were alive." Here Eric watched as his shoulders sagged and his face went blank. He didn't know if he could take seeing the man like this anymore; it might break him. He didn't even realize that he had wrapped an arm around Remus until he felt the man lean into his side. "He was pack… I should have been there more."

Finally Eric couldn't take it anymore. He needed to do something or else he would completely break and he couldn't let that happen. Not for himself but because then there would be no one left to hold up and protect the man in his arms. Taking a deep breath he let his inhibitions drift away on the breeze that gently caressed them.

"I need to tell you something Moony."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

I would like to give virtual cookies and thanks to **Vellouette, Ronin101, Yami no Kaze, blackwolfgirl88, Halo666, bowfin, cozmic, mairedel26, moondancer7825, Officer Dibble, Gika Black, aeryn59, Morli84, carola-x, empress97, Crash19, Broena, runrigrocks, **and** TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep** for adding Pandore's Box to their story alert list as well as to **NightFairy79, koepfchen,** and **Mafia-Maori-Spartan, Officer Dibble, rae Horton, ceraphim, Rayien, Broena, catschme, and mpire** for favorite-ing Pandore's Box. Cookies of any flavor and thanks abound!

**Reviews:**

**Carola-x:** Thanks! And I think I did well on the exam. Hopefully… I hope you liked this part of the story!


	9. Part 8

**Pandore's Box**

(11/15/10) – (11/17/10)

Part 8:

It took a few minutes for him to register that I had said anything at all but as soon as he did he pulled away from my arm and leveled a completely confused glare at me. In all reality I couldn't tell if he was pissed, confused, annoyed, or any combination of the three but I found that I couldn't look him in the eye so instead, after a few cowardly moments of silence, I settled on closing mine and leaning my head back against the tree trunk.

"You can't just call me a, very personal, nickname that you can't have known about and then just shut the hell up."

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't just about to let this go. I had taken the first step, I had initiated an advance, so why wasn't I ready to tell all? A minute ago I was positive this was the best course of action yet now… now I'm having doubts? Letting out a long held breath I opened my eyes and just watched him. He had moved out of my arms yet he didn't go far; that was a good thing, right? Now he sat just out of my reach, arms wrapped around his knees, glaring at me for my crimes.

"So? What do you have to say for yourself? How could you possibly know that name when you haven't been in the castle even a week yet?"

I was about to say something but stopped short and pulled out my wand. After several tense minutes of erecting different privacy barriers and spy proof wards I decided to take the plunge and grow a pair. I dropped my personal shields and let both my magic and my scent take lead; unchanged, unhampered, and hoped that he would be able to scent the difference as I was explaining.

"When I told you I needed to tell you something Moony… I lied. I need to tell you whole mess of something's."

….

It took several long and pain filled minutes before he even looked at me though when he did his eyes were filled with hurt and sadness. I knew that this would most likely happen but I thought, optimistically, that he would be at least marginally happy I was both alive and safe. I watched as he fought with the wolf inside of him, the combinations of what I had told him and my new scent were overwhelming both of his personalities and I re-established all of my shields; hoping that would make it easier on him though I could not visibly detect a difference after I had replaced them.

"I need to think and, for now, I will not say anything."

As I watched him walked away from the lake, the tree, and me it took all of the restraint I had not to go running after him; he needed space and I would give it to him- at least for now. I noticed that his shoulders sagged and his head was bent down in thought though the way he walked betrayed him and revealed that he was happy, at least unconsciously that is. Taking a deep breath I looked up into the tree above me and watched as the sun peeked through the leaves. I had taken a great and completely fool hardy risk in informing Remus of my previous identity but I was confidant now that all would end well- hopefully.

As I turned my focus back onto the lake I felt my cell phone start to vibrate in my pocket so, with a groan, I pulled it out. Checking the caller ID I groaned; the number was blocked so there was no way to check who it was. Flipping the phone open I let out a yawn as I answered; casually setting up several higher level privacy spells as I went.

"Did the infiltration run smoothly?"

It took a moment for me to recognize the voice but as soon as I did I smiled a bit. He always did get straight down to business. Letting out a small laugh I sighed.

"I don't even get a how are you? Charlie, I thought you liked me."

…

After my friendly talk with Charlie I beat it back to my private rooms and quickly snagged on my training gear. Since I missed my morning training session I decided that an afternoon session would be perfectly reasonable; plus, it doubled both as stress relief and exercise. You can't do much better than that… right?

As I laced up my trainers I took a long look around my rooms as I debated on where to train. I could use my private area, although I preferred to only work in there when practicing dueling dark arts and, since it was such a nice day out, I was debating on training on the Quidditch pitch. It was larger enough that's for sure, and it's the perfect shape to run laps, but then I would want to go for a fly. In the end I grabbed my wand, strapped a dagger to my thigh, and settled on the pitch. Flying would be my reward for a good session and it'd been ages since I'd last been on my broom anyway.

On the walk down to the pitch I smiled and waved at all the portraits I passed. Some were weary of me, most likely due to the dagger, but most of them were friendly enough to greet me back. I even managed to get Sal to talk with me on the way out of the castle. It seems 'Ric was still mad at me for not taking their portrait with me and we laughed a bit at how childish he was being. And, as I reached the castle doors, he bid me a well training session to which I nodded.

…..

For me walking out onto the pitch again was like walking into the wizarding world for the first time; again. It still amazes me that such a sport can be played; on broomsticks with a quaffel never the less. For a warm up I decided on lunge walking around the perimeter of the field and then ten laps at a full sprint; and all of the was followed up by my normal routine. Target practice, calisthenics, cardio, endurance training, strength training, and then just a little bit of free magic dueling to top it off for it wouldn't do for me to get rusty.

All in all it took around a hour and a half to complete but, as I wiped some sweat off of my forehead, it was a hour and a half well spent. Vaguely I entertained the notion to ask Severus to train with me but decided it could wait till later. I was done with my session for now and needed a good fly about and a shower. Wandering over towards the schools broom closet it shuddered at the state that their brooms were in. Worse than in my first year… do they ever replace them?

Shuddering again I summoned my broom; the newest model from an up and coming broom designer in America that specifically worked the brooms for professional league clientele. The design was based on the aerodynamics of a storm phoenix and the moment I test flew it I fell in love. It fit perfectly to my flying style and bought it the moment I landed. Its official name is the Storm 360 but I named it Lola. Flowery I know but it came to me while I was flying and it just stuck.

Catching Lola in one hand I holstered my wand with the other. It only took a few short minutes before I was in the air and I shivered lightly as the wind brushed against my skin. If anyone tried to tell you that flying isn't one of the greatest feelings in the world then they lie; horribly.

My first loop around the pitch was slow, calming almost after the rough training session and it felt great to be riding Lola again. The more loops I did the faster I went and the higher I became. Speed and maneuverability were what Lola was designed for and I rode her rough. After several loops I started adding in corkscrew faints and bombers as if I was throwing an opponent off the scent of the switch and after a particularly daring ground scrap I rolled off in mid air only to have Lola circle back.

My landing back onto Lola was impeccable and I began to laugh as I grounded. I laughed up until the castle doors as I carried Lola back to my rooms with me. As much as it was great to get away from the mess that this world threw me into; it was just as great to be back.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

I would like to give virtual cookies and thanks to **Vellouette, Ronin101, Yami no Kaze, blackwolfgirl88, Halo666, bowfin, cozmic, mairedel26, moondancer7825, Officer Dibble, Gika Black, aeryn59, Morli84, carola-x, empress97, Crash19, Broena, runrigrocks, 118, Norwaychick100, SophLuLu, **and** TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep** for adding Pandore's Box to their story alert list as well as to **NightFairy79, koepfchen,** and **Mafia-Maori-Spartan, Officer Dibble, rae Horton, ceraphim, Rayien, Broena, catschme, and mpire** for favorite-ing Pandore's Box. Cookies of any flavor and thanks abound!

**Reviews:**

**TimeAndRythmDoesIndeedSleep:** A little bit of both regarding Remus; he wants Remus to know that he is okay… though he still is unsure of how much he should let Remus in on.


End file.
